Australia
by MrsMalfoyx3
Summary: Ich bin schlecht in so kurzbeschreibungen nja ... es geht um Draco & Hermine die in Australien sind. Wie man sich denken kann das pairing D/HG


Hallihallo erst mal : )

Das ist meine erste HP ff also bitte nicht sooooo streng sein ;D

Das ist das erste Kapitel wie man sieht aber ncoh nicht von meiner Beta überarbeitet, aber keine Angst die nächsten sind überarbeitet.

Also viel Spaß beim ersten Kapitel

1. Kapitel

Es war früh am Morgen, Ron ,Harry und Hermine waren auf dem Weg in die Große Halle.

„Na wen haben wir denn da? Das Wiesel, St. Potter und das Ober Schlammblut schlecht hin!" hörte man Malfoys Stimme durch den Gang hallen.

„Verpiss dich Malfoy!" kam es von Ron.

„Was besseres fällt dir auch nicht ein oder Wiesel? Dein Gehirn muss wohl so groß sein wie dein Reichtum, entschuldige, dann hast du ja gar keins!" konterte Malfoy.

„Weißt du manche Leute sind auch ohne Reichtum glücklich, aber nun gut dein Vergleich ist nicht schlecht, wirklich ..." Ron sah sie böse an. „du hast nur einen Fehler begangen, dein Reichtum ist doch sooooooo unendlich groß! Wo ist denn dein Gehirn, dann müsste es doch riesig sein nicht? Ich sehe nur leider keins und sagen wir es mal so ich habe nicht so einen großen Reichtum wie du und trotzdem bin ich besser in der Schule als du! Und jetzt verpiss dich und nimm deine schwarzhaarige Schlampe mit!" kam es aus Mias Mund geschossen.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein du kleines dreckiges Schlammblut!!" zischte Malfoy Mia an und drückte sie als Warnung gegen die steinerne Mauer.

„Lass sie los Frettchen!!!" zischten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Munde und zogen Malfoy von Mia weg.

„Lasst mich sofort los!!!" mit diesen Worten riss Draco sich los.

„Kommt lasst uns gehen." Mit diesen Worten zog Mia die beiden Jungs hinter sich her.

In der Halle angekommen setzten sie sich an den Gryfffindortisch und aßen gemütlich ihr Frühstück.

„Kaum zu fassen, dass wir morgen schon wieder Ferien haben, mir kommt es so vor als hätte das Jahr erst angefangen."

„Na ja mir war es lang genug!" kam es von Ron und Harry aus einem Munde.

„Heute können wir noch mal nach Hogsmeade oder?" fragte Mia.

„Japp ... gehen wir zu dritt hin?" antwortete Harry mit einer gegen Frage.

„Sorry ich geh schon mit Lavender, sorry echt." Entschuldigte sich Ron.

„Dann haben wir ein Date." Scherzte Mia.

„Scheint wohl so." grinste Harry

Nachdem Ron sich mit Lavender auf den Weg gemacht hatte gingen auch Harry und Hermine los. Harry und Mia gingen in mehrere Geschäfte auch Kleidungsgeschäfte, wo Mia Harry beriet. Mia schleppte Harry noch in ein Dessousgeschäft wo Harry sie diesmal beriet. Voll bepackt mit Tüten und lachend kamen sie wieder in Hogwarts an. Hermine verstaute noch schnell die Tüten in ihrem Koffer, genau wie Harry und Ron. Am Bahnhof in London verabschiedeten sie sich.

„Ich werde euch vermissen Jungs!" kam es von Hermine und umarmte die beiden zum Abschied.

Harry drückte Mia zum Abschied noch einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„OK bis dann" rief sie den beiden noch hinterher bevor sie um die Ecke verschwand. Hermine umarmte ihre Mutter und stieg in das rote Kabrio ein.

Zuhause angekommen:

Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich für dich Kleines." Kam es von ihrer Mutter.

Hermine sah ihre Mutter überrascht an.

Welche denn?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Wir haben dir was gekauft...." – „Machs nicht so spannend!!!!" – „OK wir haben dir ein Haus in Australien gekauft. Das war doch schon immer dein Traum nicht?"

Mia freute sich so sehr, dass sie schreiend durchs Wohnzimmer rannte.

„Ist das dein ernst?" – „Ja Schatz!" – „Wo ist Dad eigentlich?" – „Das ist die Zweite Sache die ich dir erzählen muss ***seufz*** dein Dad ... er ... er ..." – „Was ist mit ihm!?" – „Er hatte einen Autounfall nachdem er dich zum Bahnhof gebracht hatte, auf dem Rückweg ... es tut mir Leid Schatz."

Noch einmal seufzte sie und nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm.

Das ... das ist ja schon ein Jahr her." Sagte sie unter Tränen

„Ich weiß Schatz, ich wollte dich nicht von der Schule ablenken." – „Ist schon OK Mum" – „Ich habe dir schon die Flugtickets gekauft, du fliegst morgen früh zu deinem Haus." – „Kommst du denn nicht mit?" – „Doch ich bleibe jedoch nicht so lange, 5 Tage." – „Ähm... OK ... Um wie viel Uhr fliegen wir denn?" – „Um 7Uhr dann müssten wir so um 13 Uhr zuhause sein na ja bei deinem Zuhause" - „Hm ... OK ... OH MEIN GOTT ich muss ja noch packen!!!" – „Du hast ja noch Zeit."

Doch schon war Mia oben und packte ihre Sachen. Um 21 Uhr kam Mia die Treppe runter gelaufen und fragte ihre Mutter wie viele Sachen/Koffer sie eigentlich mit in das Flugzeug nehmen dürfte. Um 23 Uhr ging Mia endlich schlafen. Schon um 4 Uhr 30 klingelte ihr Wecker. Sie machte sich fertig, ging ins Bad um sich zu duschen und zog sich an. Um 5:30 war sie fertig und stand mit ihren Koffern im Flur. Ihre Mutter und sie fuhren zum Flughafen und stiegen ins Flugzeug. Immer drei Sitze standen neben einander. Ihre Mutter saß am Fenster und Mia in der Mitte. Auf einmal sah sie einen blonden Haarschopf und dachte nur

`Nein nur das nicht ... aber das kann doch gar nicht sein, das ist nicht ... ein Muggelflugzeug ... das kann nicht sein!!!"

Doch zu ihrem bedauern konnte es sehr wohl sein. Draco Malfoy setzte sich neben sie, ohne sie ein Mal anzugucken und begrüßte sie höflich.

„Malfoy was soll der Scheiß und was machst du hier?!"

„Was ich hier mache? Vielleicht nach Australien fliegen, würde ich mal so sagen. Ich hätte gedacht, dass du so schlau wärst dir das zu erschließen, Schlammblut."

„Ich meinte, was du in meinem Flugzeug suchst und wieso du nach Australien fliegst, genau dann wenn ich nach Australien fliege, Frettchen. Und JA ich war so schlau mir das zu erschließen, schließlich bin ich ja die Jahrgangsbeste und nicht du richtig?"  
"Wag es nicht noch ein mal so mit mir zu reden. Vergiss nicht wer hier das Reinblut ist und wer das dreckige wertlose kleine Schlammblut."

„Und wer von uns beiden war schon mal ein Frettchen mh?"  
"Jetzt reicht es mir" Draco sprang auf und drückte sie gegen den Sitz während er ihr ins Ohr zischte: „Ich sage es dir jetzt zum aller letzten Mal wage es nicht noch einmal so mit mir zu reden, und wenn du denkst was soll er schon in einem Flugzeug voller Muggel machen, wir kommen auch wieder runter, leg dich nicht mit mir an!"  
Mia stieß ihn von sich weg „Meinst du im ernst ich hätte Angst vor dir? Also ehrlich." Mia schnaubt.

Ihre Mutter beobachtete das ganze Schauspiel mit großem Interesse. Eine Meldung kam dass sich bitte alle Passagiere anschnallen sollen, also schnallten Draco, Mia und Gina(Mias Mutter) sich an. Mia kramte ihren I-Pod aus ihrer Ed Hardy Tasche, ignorierte Draco und hörte einfach nur Musik bis sie einschlief.

„Schatz wir sind da!!" weckte ihre Mutter sie.

„Was? ... Oh!"

Schnell packte Hermine ihren I-Pod ein, nahm ihre Tasche und wollte gerade gehen als sie bemerkter, dass Malfoy immer noch da saß und schlief.

´Er muss wohl auch eingeschlafen sein. Wenn er da so sitzt und schläft sieht er aus wie ein Engel ... einen Moment mal was denke ich da?!!`

_Mia rüttelte Draco. __"Malfoy! Malfoy!!! MALFOY!!!" bei jedem ´Malfoy´ wurde ihre Stimme lauter._

_„Was!?" zischte Draco._

_„Ich wollte dich nur daran erinnern, dass wir da sind und vielleicht solltest du aussteigen aber das ist nicht der eigentliche Grund wieso ich die geweckt habe, der eigentliche Grund ist der, dass ich hier durch wollte und nicht gerade über deinen Schoß klettern wollte"_

_Genervt stand Draco auf und ließ Mia und Gina durch. Gina bedankte sich noch bei Draco, bevor sie jedoch zuende reden konnte zog Mia sie weiter._

_„Was sollte das Schatz, weißt du, dass das sehr unhöflich war?"_

_„Ist mir doch egal, er ist ein Malfoy, Draco Malfoy!!! Das ist der Junge von dem ich dir erzählt habe! Weißt du noch?!_

_„Ja ich erinnere mich. Das ist aber noch lange kein Grund unhöflich zu sein."_

_„Doch ist es sehr wohl!"_

_Bis sie bei dem Haus angekommen waren redete Mia kein Wort mit ihrer Mutter.  
_

_„Das ist dein Haus!" verkündete Gina fröhlich._

_„Das ist wunderschön!" mit diesen Worten trat Hermine in das Haus ein und und betrachtete alles von oben bis unten._

_Sie ging in den Garten und sah ihre Mutter am Zaun wie sie mit einer blondhaarigen Frau redete, doch sie wurden von Mia´s Schrei aufgeschreckt._

_„NEIN!!! Nein, nein, nein!! Das darf doch nicht Wahr sein!!"_

_so das wars erst mal :D_

_Wie gesagt das erste ist nicht von meiner Beta überarbeitet wie man vllt sehen kann x`D_

_Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und lasst mir bitte ein paar reviews da._

_LG _

_MrsMalfoyx3_


End file.
